


Date Night at the Drive In

by lynellmarie



Category: Hot Rod (2007)
Genre: Cute, Date Night, F/M, Fluff, date, hot rod - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26286868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynellmarie/pseuds/lynellmarie
Summary: You and Dave "Hot Rod" McLean go out on a cute date to the movies. Fluff. // Riffs mentioned are done and owned by Mystery Science Theater 3000. I do not own these riffs.
Relationships: Dave Hot Rod x Reader, Dave McLean x Reader
Kudos: 1





	Date Night at the Drive In

"Where are you?" you mutter to yourself, tearing your bedroom apart looking for a specific dress.

The dress in question was a turquoise sundress with a shirred bodice and the occasional flower print on the skirt. The reason for looking for this specific dress was because this one was your boyfriends favorite. Dave McLean, or Dave Hot Rod as you sometimes called him, thought the dress would be cute on you when he saw the frock in a window while skateboarding around your small town of Parkville, Washington. He stared at the dress on the mannequin for quite some time before finally caving and buying the dress. He told you that not only did he think the dress would be pretty on you, but he liked the word 'turquoise' and thought it was fun to say. His lisp prominent as he said the word.

Your sheets on your bed were undone, clothes were now all over the floor, and yet still not in sight. You glance at the clock and notice that Dave gets off work in thirty minutes. With you supposed to be meeting him after work for date night, you're cutting it close. After another quick frenzy around your room, you finally find your dress in your hamper of unfolded clean clothes, "Of course!"

In a rush, you slid your dress on, put on your pink Converse, slid your favorite scrunchy onto your wrist, and grabbed your longboard to skate into town. Weaving through people on the sidewalk, you looked up at the City Hall clock and saw you had about fifteen minutes left. Right on time. Luckily, Dave taught you tricks to speed up on your board when you two first started dating.

In the distance you saw your landing spot, _Paradise Lanes_. Neon palms trees surrounded the name on a sign outside, " **Buy 2 - Get 1 free bowling shoes special!!!** " Tonight was going to be a busy night for everyone there, except for Dave. He managed to pick up a morning shift. You rode up to the door and walked right in. The smell of pizza and floor wax hit your nose as you made it to the main area. You scanned the front desk for Dave, and there he was helping a customer by reaching for a pair of shoes on the top level.

You remember him being excited telling you he got the job here. Not only could he now buy more shakes at the local ice cream shop, but now he could wear Hawaiian shirts every Friday. The only bummer though? He couldn't wear his visor during work hours. "Gee whiz, this sucks man," you remember him telling you.

The desk was a bit crowded and but you still managed to make your way up to him. At first, he didn't recognize you until about a third glance, "Oh hey!" he smiled a big toothy grin, "It's already that time?" he glanced at his watch, "Sweeeet."

"You have everything, right?" you asked him hopeful that he didn't forget his change of clothes nor the tickets at his place.

He happily points to a duffel bag in the corner. You smile back at him, "I'm gonna hang over by the water fountain when you're done, okay?" He gave a quick, excited nod, and went back to taking care of customers.

Ten minutes later you saw Dave walking towards you complete in his favorite wolf shirt, jeans, all black Converse, and a grey blazer to top off his look. He smile grew big as he approached you, "You're wearing the dress!"

"Yeah, I thought you noticed!" you stood up to meet him.

"Naw," he shook his head and placed his dufflebag on the floor next to you two, "I didn't see since it was so crazy, man!"

You wrapped your arms around him and gave him a short, but sweet kiss. You pulled back to see Dave take a few moments before opening his eyes, "You're real pretty," he looked at your dress and began playing with the straps on your shoulders.

You smiled back at him again, "You look great too," you rest your hands on his chest.

Back when you two began dating, Dave confessed that he thought you were pulling a prank on him or going through with a dare. Most girls did when they 'expressed interest' in him, and he realized soon after that they actually didn't. So you had to gain his trust and reassure him that you actually did love him and want to be with him for the first few months of your relationship. On a moment of reassurance, he cried tears of happiness when he told you you were the first girl who didn't make fun of his lisp or body. Soon after he started fully believing you, he showed his more charming and goofy side.

Dates became more frequent and most of them were spent watching movies, him teaching you how to skateboard, cooking dinner for each other, or just simply hanging around town whenever a stunt wasn't being performed by Rod Kimball. When you two finally hit third base, he became emotional again and questioned why you would ever date _him_ of all people.

You'd wipe his tears away and quickly got the idea to kiss and praise any part of himself that he was self conscious about. So many kisses were placed on his tummy that night. Over time his worries melted away and you saw him grow more confident over time.

"You ready to go?" Dave asked grasping your hand. You looked down and saw the grease all over his hands. He normally didn't get his hands covered until he had to repair something.

"Yeah," you smiled up at him and let him pick up his bag before leading the way, "Token machine broke again?"

"Oh yeah," Dave acknowledged his hands and chuckled, "I feel like it breaks every Friday at this point, but with my level of expertise in mechanics, I had to jump in and save the day."

"Of course," you nodded at his slight exaggeration.

When you two got outside, the cool fall breeze hit your skin and Dave's hair slightly blew in the wind. You both laid your boards down, and prepared yourselves.

"Monty's?" Dave asked, "I feel like having burgers tonight."

You agreed and proceeded to lead the way. Dave caught up to you within seconds and slid his hand into yours. Occasionally you two had to split and reconnect whenever there were pedestrians on the sidewalk, but you two didn't mind. With you riding goofy and him regular, holding hands and facing each other was an easy task. The last hill down to Monty's was approaching and Dave lead the way with a loud, "Hells yeah!" and threw his hands in the air.

You yelled out playfully as you gained speed down the hill, quickly coming in fast behind him, "Whoo!" At the last minute, Dave turned around to catch you as you slammed into him. Laughter filled the air loudly as you tried to catch your breath.

"Did I never teach you how to slow down or stop?" Dave asked. You shook your head in response. "Well damn," he placed his hands on his waist, "That's our next lesson."

Dinner was a classic two burger, two drink, and large fry combo. Dave hung on every word you spoke as you discussed what happened within each others days. You talked about your classes and schoolwork, and what the lesson plans were that day on campus. He admired that you were getting a degree, but still felt unsure about himself. You still would prod him here and there into possibly getting a degree in mechanics since he's so good already. "Maybe, one day," he would always reply and look away wistfully with a tinge of sadness.

"Oh! I haven't even told you yet!" Dave perked up, "You're not going to believe what I got tickets to!"

You perked up yourself as he rummaged through his bag. Normally when dates happened, you two went back and forth between the activities and who paid for them. This date was Dave's turn. "Ah! Got 'em!" he pulled out two folded stubs and placed them on the table in between the two plates. **"Manos" The Hands of Fate** the stubs read, "My personal favorite!" Dave chuckled, "I can't believe we get to see it at the drive in!"

You remember him telling you about this movie long ago when you saw the film poster in his room, "It's such a bad film, man! But so good!" he grinned.

"When does it start?" you ask excitedly.

Dave checked his watch, and swallowed his most recent bite, "Twenty minutes. We got time."

You two scarfed down the remaining portions and booked it to the theater. Luckily there were only a few cars there so far. You both found a spot towards the front, ahead of the car park, and began setting up. The blanket was laid out and secured by laying your skateboards on opposite ends. The dufflebag was placed on the back of the blanket to lay your heads on. Dave insisted that you two had popcorn to enhance the experience. You protested that you both just had dinner as he walked towards the counter.

He came back cheerfully, "You _have_ to have popcorn when watching a movie! It's like, the number one rule!"

You playfully glared at him as he took his place on the blanket. Shortly after, the lights went down, everyone turned off their cars, and the nearby speakers began buzzing. As the movie proceeded, he'd joke here and there, increasingly becoming more delirious in his laughter. His lisp always became more prominent as he got excited, "Every frame in this movie looks like someone's last known photograph."

He finally got you to crack up with some real obscure references, "But first- funnyman, Morty Gunty!" and "I hope she doesn't make like Jenny Fields..."

"Ooh," you playfully smacked him, "That was bad!"

"What?!" he shrugged.

As the movie continued, the level of popcorn became lower, and the night became colder. Dave was enjoying the movie so much, he didn't realize until you were almost on top of him that you were getting cold. He shifted around and gave you his blazer for warmth. As you resumed your hugging position and continued watching the movie, he watched you for a moment. Watching your soft smile and your eyes lit up whenever another cringe-worthy moment happened on screen. He took a deep breath and kissed the top of your head, looking around at the other viewers before back at you.

The night continued with his head atop yours, cracking jokes that only you could hear, and the laughter that ensued afterwards. With the movie coming to a close, Dave nudged you to start packing up before the cars started up and began moving around. You two quickly rolled up the blanket, disposed of your snacks, and began walking to the nearest sidewalk to skate home.

Hand in hand again, you two approached your apartment. Dave insisted that he should head back to his place, but you pleaded that he doesn't want to possibly wake up the others living with him. After another minute of persuasion, he finally gave in while you tugged him towards your front door. He helped you remake your bed after you told him the story about finding your dress just a few hours earlier.

As you two put on some pyjamas- Dave always had a spare set here just as you did yours at his place- he mentioned that you should wear his blazer more often, "It's looks real nice on you."

"Aw, thank you," you stood on your skateboard to meet his gaze and cupped his face to kiss him. After your moment of kisses, you looked up at him, "I'm tired. Ready for bed?"

He smiled softly down at you, complete with sleepy eyes as well, "Yeah..."

You both clambered into your bed and faced each other. He softly stroked your face, casually moving the strands of hair off your face, and admired you as you drifted off. With one last kiss on your forehead, he whispered that he loved you so much, and drifted off himself.


End file.
